1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device package structure. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device package structure which avoids degradation resulting from thermal cycling.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a process of packaging semiconductor devices, a lid is used to protect a die and other electronic devices on a substrate from moisture, dust, particles, or the like. The lid is glued to the substrate to form a semiconductor device package. However, the lid may be detached from the substrate due to expansion of trapped air or other fluid resulting from thermal cycling (e.g., a semiconductor package may be heated to cure the glue between the lid and the substrate). This effect is referred to as a “pop-corn” effect.
It is against this background that a need arose to develop the package structures and related methods described herein.